


Battling the inner demons

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high
Genre: B 51, F/M, State Department, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Joe Gallagher after waking up from his injuries. He wasn't able to no longer be able to fly a bomber plane. His father asked his son to come to the State department once he's healed to work for his office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for the tv series 12 o' clock high.

He was able to hear the doctor talking to Major Stovall from inside his hospital room. He was currently waking up from all of the pain medication he was given by the doctor after the surgery to repair some of the damage.

"I think you will need to call Judith and let her know the news in France. She is there with General Britt for a major conference." Doc said knowing how he liked the woman when she was here and how they had hit it off so well.

"I will when I get the chance. I was given the number in France on where to call in case of trouble. No doubt he doesn't know as yet on what has happened to the Colonel." Stovall replied with the information for the doc looking to check his patient's B.P.

Gallagher was beginning to come out of his drug induced fog. When he had opened his eyes, he was able to see the face of his old friend. Even though at this particular time the pain was felt with his right leg and hip with the damage having been done the past two years as a bomber pilot for the 918th group.

"He's coming around." Doctor Keiser advised his friends and officers waiting for the good news.

He opened his eyes to see Doctor Keiser looking down at him with his instrument to listen to his heartbeat. Taking a moment to listen. He says that he's doing very well considered the damage done to his right leg and hip. It's going to knock him out of the action for good. And no doubt back to the states to be with his father Major Maxwell Gallagher.

In a low tone. Colonel Gallagher says the following. "How did I get here?" He said with trying to get up. Only to be pushed back by the doctor and pain shooting throughout his entire body.

"What are you trying to do Colonel? We need you to stay still as possible until we are able to send you states side and have further treatment."

"How bad is it that I need to go to the states?" As his face grimace from the shooting pain.

"Come on Joe, you're done for good this time. General Britt will be needing to look for an replacement to take over the 918 group." Major Stovall responds with bending down to touch his shoulder for emotional support.

"Doctor Keiser do you agree with my overall health ?" He asked with not really wanting to know the truth that the end is finally here after a number of close calls the past few months and with the recent death of his friend and hero Pappy.

"Yes I do Joe. The damage to your right leg and hip is too severe for any type of surgery to repair. Your going to have pain the rest of your life as with a limp to keep you out from flying or any type of combat." He states with his judgement on his patient and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Communications was dispatched to the attache office in France. General Britt and Lt. Judith Materson for which they were there for a special conference. Judith was in the office finishing up the last of the details for the conference. When a special courier came in with a communications for General Britt in the other office with the Attache Officer arranging for the twenty to attend the conference some time tomorrow.

The both of them wouldn't have to be there since they were here as part of a show for the most part. She took the communications from the young boy and giving him a small tip for bringing it here. "Thank you." She says to him with giving him France currency from her small purse.

Speaking in French. "Merci." He said and turning to leave the office to head for his next destination. Meanwhile she knocked on the door to hear a response. It was General Britt's voice as she walked in with the communications.

"What is it Lt.?" He asked with going over the details for the conference. He had his cane next to his leg in case he needs to get up.

"Sir, there is a communications from Archbury, England 918th bomber group. It's from Doctor Keiser." She hands it to him to take a look at. "Please wait Lt. to see on whether it needs a reply." He opens it up to have his face turn sour and his stomach. "OMG!"

"What's wrong sir?" She said with great concern in her demeanor. She walked closer to him to see his anguish.

"There was a crash on one of the 918th bomber group. Piccadilly Lily crashed after being hit by flack. Everyone was injured with being rescue. However Joe was brought back with a fracture right leg and hip along with other injuries. It would seem that Joe is done with his flying with the group and will no doubt be coming back to the states."

"Damn the war!" She exploded with her emotion for when it comes to Colonel Joe Gallagher.

"I need you to go to him now Lt., He's going to be needing you more than ever. Go and pack your things. I will have transportation provided for you at the airport. I will send a message to Major Stovall to let him know your coming."

She smiled with thanking the general for all of his help. "Thank you so much sir. I know Colonel Gallagher is going to appreciate it greatly for all you have done for him the past few years." She states with shaking his hand and than a salute before leaving the room and General Britt getting to work on the transportation.


	3. Chapter 3

Major Jerry Davis would be taking over the 918th bomber group with the recommendation from General Britton and Archbury headquarters. Major Davis has 20 missions under his belt for the Wing bomber group, along with several others from different groups at age 34. He was told it was going to be short term with being in charge.

He had heard about Colonel Joe Gallagher and his plane Piccadilly Lily. He would put in an request to have his plane be called with the same name. However it would have the number Two besides it since he knows it wouldn't be proper to have the same name after the plane had crashed during a mission.

Driving in his jeep alone with his office in his uniform jacket. He would need to show them to the M.P. at the entrance gate to get onto the base and Operations to meet with Major Harvey Stovall.

He was glad that the weather hasn't turn sour after a few days of heavy rain. His last mission had to be scrubbed due to heavy fog, rain and severe thunder and lighting near the target in Germany. 

He stops at the gate to show his papers to the guard. 

"All right sir. You are able to see Major Stovall at base Operations. There is going to be a briefing with all 918 bomber crews." He says with Major Davis placing his papers back into the jacket and drove off to look for Operations. Since this would be the first time he's been here.

OPERATIONS.....

Major Stovall was having his hands full with trying to get all crews together for the night time bombing mission over Hamburg, Germany to destroy several factories trying to put together several electric wiring for the new rumored to be the A-Bomb that several countries having to be working on. The Japanese, U.S., Germany and two others are competing to try and win the war quicker.

"Kamansky will you please get over to the field and check with the flight chief to see on whether all 22 planes will be ready for take off." He said harshly with his tone. Ever since Colonel Joe Gallagher had been hurt and now leaving for the states soon. The entire base has been up in arms with the new commander to take over the base and the 918th bomber group.

"Yes sir. I will go right away. When is this Major Davis supposed to be arriving?" He asked. However they heard the door opening when they saw an officer standing inside the outer office of Major Stovall.

Stovall turns to see the rank of major and no doubt it would be Major Jerry Davis. "Attention!" He ordered to have himself and Kanansky salute to give proper respect. "Major Davis welcome to the 918th. I will show you to your office." He responds with seeing Kamansky leaving to head for the field.

"What is this about a night time mission? I wasn't advise of this when I left Wing head quarters." He said with sitting down at his desk. There was a pile of files for him to go over to check on his personnel.

"Major it only just came down with the orders from Archbury headquarters. General Dutton sent the order with General Britton over in France for a conference. It would seem you will be leading the mission even though I know it's short notice."

"Wow! I will be needing a crash course Major Stovall. What plane will I be flying? He asked with pouring a small glass of water for himself with his mouth being drive.

"Rose Marie sir. She has a 95% success rate with her missions. Your crew and Colonel Jake Richards will be your co-pilot. He was good friends with Colonel Gallagher."

"I understand Major. Now lets get to work before this briefing begins. When by the way?" He asked with Major Stovall telling him it would be in two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Lt. Judith Materson was on her way on the transport plane to take her to Archbury, England. She heard that the flight was going to be taking ten hours or more depending on the weather and than hopefully landing on the airfield. The very same one the 918 bomber group uses for all missions.

She needed to sleep in order to be of sound mind for when she is dealing with Colonel Joe Gallagher. She would be remembering the last time they were together on a few days of leave. They had the best time at the hotel. He was finally able to let go of himself and of his body. She had enjoyed every minute together, along with the wonderful chemistry they had in bed and as friends.

However they both knew there was more to it that met between the lines. He was such a beautiful man for when he's not thinking about the war. They had promised each other to try and get together again, even though she knew that he would be busy with all of the missions to try and shortened the war.

She had fallen asleep. When one of the aids on board the transport asked her on whether she was interested in something to eat and drink since they still had some time to go with the flight. She was hoping it would be sometime soon.

"Actually I am hungry. What do you have on board this transport?" She asked with thinking that it might be something good.

"Chicken or tuna sandwiches with strawberries and coffee or orange juice. What would you like?" Lt. Chiles asked with waiting for her response.

"I will have the chicken, strawberries and orange juice. And thanks Lt." She replied with a smile with sitting again against the chair. She was very anxious to get to Archbury and see Joe Gallagher.

*************************************************************************************************

Colonel Joe Gallagher was having a hard time trying to get comfortable. The pain was beginning to be a real pain to deal with. One of the night time nurses came in to check on her patient. Since he was in a private room away from all of the other patients recently hurt on missions.

"What's wrong Colonel?" Lt. Jenkins had to asked with seeing the anguish of pain on his face. 

"My leg and hip is really hurting like hell. I can't seem to get comfortable." He said with Lt. Jenkins checking to see on when was his last pain medication.

"Very well Colonel. I will go get your medication and give it to you. Your going to be fine in a jiffy." She said with a slight accent that he couldn't quite get for the moment.

"Thank you, Lt. Jenkins." Looking at her name tag on her uniform.

"I will be right back with your shot. Doctor Kaiser will be informed with reading your chart in the morning."

Moments later she came back with the syringe filled with his pain medication. Rolling up his pajama sleeve on his right arm. She was able to hit the artery and pushing the medication into his vein and no doubt taking effect very quickly.

And with-in moments he was feeling better and falling asleep. She made a note onto his chart before leaving to check on other patients in the ward. She left his private room with a smile having made her patient happy and content.....


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Keiser had met the nurse outside in the corridor to speak with her in regard to Colonel Gallagher. "How he's doing Lt.?" He asked first hand without having to bother reading the chart.

"He's having a hard time with the pain doctor. I was able to give him another shot to help him to relax and fall asleep. I will check on him later to check on how he's doing." She says with moving away to head for another part of the hospital.

Meanwhile Doctor Mark Keiser walked inside the private to see how's he is doing with sitting next to his bed and just observe. It was a few moments when his patient started to stir from his sleep. It was like he was suffering with some type of nightmare to be waking him.

"Joe, can you hear me? Your having a bad dream. It's Doc Keiser making sure your all right." He gets up from the chair to check his eye sight to make sure he was waking up.

For a few moments he started to moan before he finally woke completely. "What happened Doc?" He asked with trying to shift into a better position. When all of a sudden the pain had gotten worst with the shift of his right leg. He cried out when doctor Keiser told him to breath slowly into his lungs until the pain had subsided.

Seeing that his patient was listening until the pain had disappeared and letting the pain medication do its job for now. "It would seem Joe, you were suffering with a bad nightmare. No doubt from the crash and your crew and yourself jumping out to hit and crash. You're a very lucky man to be alive and with the carrier to pick all of you up from the waters."

"Where is the Commodore Compton by the way?" He asked the question since he's known his father a long time.

"He's waiting for me to give your release and be sent back to the states. His vessel is docked and will stay there until your ready to leave the hospital. I believe it's going to be some time the day after tomorrow with you being able to travel and than transfer to an hospital in Washington D.C. and the state department."

When he had finished with his sentence. There was a knock on the door. Doc Keiser went outside of the room to see who it was.

"Hello Doc. How's Colonel Joe Gallagher?" Lt. Judith Materson asked after arriving from the airfield.

"My god Judith! He's going to be extremely happy to see you." He said with strong emotion in his demeanor and hugging her.

"How's he doing Doc?" She asked with concern for the Colonel and her feelings for him deep inside her heart and gut.

"He will recover better in the states being near his father. I will be sending him out of here the day after tomorrow. You have that long to spend with him and get his recovery speed up with his body and mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Judith went inside to a surprise Joe Gallagher. "Hey! What are you doing here Lt.? He asked with a slight smile showing up on his face.

Standing. "Hey, yourself Colonel!" She moves over to him to give him a bruising kiss to have him catching his breath. "I must say buster you're looking just horrible. I suggest you try to get your beauty sleep. Before those good looks of yours disappeared." She said with grabbing a chair before hearing him chuckle and before feeling the pain catch up on him.

"You should talk Judith. I think you need your beauty sleep as well." He states with trying to move the top part of his bed to sit up into a better position.

"Well buster I have been on a transport plane for 12 hours and than another two hours to get here. Thank god my apartment complex isn't too far from here. And besides I was with your father dropping off Sergeant Kamansky at his apartment complex after being an offer to work at the State Department."

"I can't believe that Sandy has left the 918th bomber group?" He replies with asking Judith to pour him a glass of water with his mouth really dry.

"He wanted to leave and be working with you or close by in the State Department Joe. I believe the next man to leave will no doubt be Major Harvey Stovall. I think he's thinking it over before deciding on leaving until his replacement."

"Anyone can be replaced with his position being a pencil pusher." He laughed with finishing up the last of his water.

"True! But there were time your friend Harvey flew with you with being short of pilots." Judith said with getting up to stretch her legs a little.

"Joe, I don't know the full story on what happened with the mission. Were you the last one to jump out before the plane crashed into the waters?"

"Yes." It was all he said for a few moments and when Judith came over to kiss him again. Only much more passionate this time.

She broke off the kiss to tell him she needed to go home after a long 24 hours. However Colonel Joe Gallagher had a question on his mind that he needed to asked. "I need to go now Joe." She replies with picking up her things before he asked her to come over with needing to asked her something important. "What is it Joe?"

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs and the courage to ask the question. "Will you marry me, Judith? And I am serious for when it comes to you and my feelings.

"OMG! Joe, I love you as well. I just about died when I heard the news that your plane crashed during the mission. I don't need to wait on giving my answer to your question. The answer is yes my dear sweet!" The both of them kiss really hard and emotions coming to the surface among other things of the physical nature.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't have a ring right now. When I get out of here and settled. I will be able to look for a jewelry store and we can pick out rings for each other. Is this a deal Judith?" He asked with wanting to place his head back against the pillow feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Are you all right Joe?" She was concerned for him with all of the recent missions for where he had injured his head from the attacks from the Germans.

"My head is spinning a little. Maybe I need to sleep more. Hopefully I will be able to feel better in the morning Judith." He said in a low tone with closing his eyes to stop the spinning of his head.

"Let me go get a nurse and have her check you out. Maybe she will be able to give you something for it. I will be right back." She gets up from the chair that she was sitting in after being asked to marry him. She still had butterflies in her stomach after giving her answer to him.

Moments later....

Doctor Williams in charge of his case came in with Judith having seen him on the floor. She decided to stop the doctor and asked about the dizziness. "I have already spoken with Doctor Keiser at Archury about Colonel Gallagher's medical history. He's been suffering with different concussions during the past year. It's a no wonder he's feeling dizzy. What he needs right now is complete rest for which I plan on releasing him the day after tomorrow to stay off his feet for a few days before starting his work at the State Department and the Washington Air Force Base."

"Is there anything doc, you can give him other than his pain medication?" She asked with walking into his room to see him with his eyes closed back against the white pillow.

"Colonel Gallagher, it's Doctor Williams. How are you feeling this evening?" Doctor Williams said to his patient having to be opening his eyes.

"The dizziness has disappeared for now doc. Otherwise the pain in my leg and hip isn't all that bad from the shot the nurse gave me earlier." He replies with a deep breath and asking the doctor for his help to sit up better.

"How's that Colonel?" After moving his patient into a better position.

"Much better thanks!" His smile shows up on his face to have everyone else relaxed especially Judith.

"And since Joe, you're feeling better. I will come back tomorrow to see how your doing. I am going to go over to the air base and check out the planes and Captain Anthony Daniels in charge."

"Good idea Judith. Please give me a full report when you come back tomorrow. No doubt Doc and his staff is going to keep me under wraps to make sure that I behave myself." He replies with the doctor chuckling and taking his chart to write a note for his over night doctor in charge and nursing staff.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile at the 918th bomber group. Four planes were taking off for a night time mission to blow up a target deep in Germany to shortened the war with getting rid of several storage tanks and a under ground lab developing parts of an atomic bomb.

Colonel Joel Donalds taking over the group with permission from General Britt. He had 34 missions under his belt in spite the fact he didn't opt for the rotation to head back to the states. Donalds was also a member of Gallagher's group at Langley years ago.

Sergeant Kamansky came up front to check on Donalds to make sure he was all right. His co-pilot was Lt. Bailey volunteering for the mission. They will be taking off in a few moments while waiting for the go ahead from the tower with the flares.

"Here we go." Donalds said to everyone over the communications ear piece. Everyone would be holding their breath until they get back from the mission. And even than no one knew on whether they would be successful with destroying the target.

***********************************************************************************************

Colonel Joe Gallagher after the doctor and Judith had left. He was having still a hard time trying to sleep. He was thinking about the mission and the four planes that had taken off. He will never relax until this particular war was over and than head back home to be around his father. In spite the fact his brother Preston was still knee deep into the war after a short leave to recharge his body and mind.

He tried getting out of bed without too much success. He wanted to see the planes in the air leaving Archbury heading tor Germany. Hoping they will be back in eight hours with all four planes intact.

It was at this articular moment a nurse came in to check up on her patient. She had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep with seeing or hearing the B-17's flying over. "Are you all right Colonel?" She asked with turning on the light halfway so not to bother his eyes.

"I am too keyed up to sleep nurse. I will sleep later, so will you help me to sit up in bed for now?" He said with a half cock smile to charm his way.

"Of course Colonel Gallagher! I will move the top part of your bed to be in a comfortable position without hurting your right leg and hip."

After a moment he was sitting up and taking in a deep breath to release some of the tension in his lungs and body. "Thank you, nurse."

"Your welcomed. I will be back in a little while to check up on you. There is plenty of cold water for you to drink. If you need anything else just use the call button and someone will come running." She says before leaving his private room.

****************************************************************************************************

Colonel Joel Donalds group clobbered the target with very little flack with the Germans being caught off guard. The sky was lit up for miles from the explosions of the bombs that were dropped. All of the storage tanks and the under ground base was destroyed killing the scientists and soldiers inside.

However on the way back they were attacked by fighters and with Colonel Joel Donalds being hit into the shoulder by the bullets before Kamansky was able to shoot it down.

The co-pilot with Kamansky's help was able to fly the plane back to Archbury, England and have Doctor Keiser take care of him.

General Britt was quite pleased with the results, as with the higher officials at Wing Command headquarters.


	9. Chapter 9

General Britt called for his driver to take him to the 918th bomber group. He needed to see Colonel Joe Gallagher to see how he's doing, and congrats Captain Davis and his group for an successful mission. In spite the fact it was late.

Lately he's not been getting much sleep with all of the recent missions for all groups under his command. His boss would have his head for pushing himself too hard for when it comes to his health. Placing on his coat and hat with a light rain storm happening outside. He had gotten inside his car with the driver moving along to get onto the road leading to the Archbury air field.

When they had reached the main gate. General Britt had asked on whether all planes were back from the three missions.

"Yes sir they are General. Doctor Keiser and his medical team I believe are checking them over as we speak." He says to the general with asking the driver to head for the hospital.

"Thank you, Sergeant." General Britt replied with settling back against his seat once again for the last lag of the ride.

Driving up to the hospital with his driver getting out to open the door for him. While he was going to wait in the car. "Lt. , I suggest you get something to eat at the mess hall. Even though I don't know if the kitchen would be opened."

"I will try sir with taking the car. I will be back with-in the hour just in case you decide to leave." Lt. Jenkins says to his boss.

"That's fine." He walked inside to find Doctor Anderson with Doctor Keiser having gone off duty a few hours ago. "Is it possible doctor to have an update on all of the pilots and even Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with moving closer to the younger doctor with Doc Keiser having to be in his late forties.

"We just had two injuries with burns. Otherwise everyone came back in great shape General. As for Colonel Gallagher, he is recovering nicely. Even though he will be flying back the day after tomorrow back to the states to recover and be with his father General Maxwell Gallagher."

"Thank you, doctor. Is it possible to sit inside Gallagher's room. I promise to be quiet as much as possible." He stated with the doctor giving him the permission to see his friend and commander of the base. Even though that is going to change after he leaves......

The room light was on low. Just enough for General Ed Britt to see where he was going. He took the chair in the corner to be sitting on the side of his bed. He just mostly watched his features of a man that was going to be turning thirty nine in four months. He still couldn't believed that he was older than Savage. In spite the fact he's been dead two years.

He heard stirring as Gallagher slowly opened his eyes to see the general sitting next to his bed. "How long have you been sitting in that chair General?" He asked with trying to sit up a little. General Britt helped the best he could with his own bad leg. However it was enough for the Colonel to be comfortable without the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Not long Joe. And besides I know your going to be going home the day after tomorrow. Your father General Maxwell Gallagher is going to be pleased to have his son back in the fold." Ed Britt says with Gallagher really wasn't liking the idea with going home to recover.

"I would of never thought it would actually happened to me after two years as the commanding officer for the 918th bomber group." He said with sadness in his tone of voice.

"It's going to be for the best Joe with you going home to recover. There is going to be a lot of options for you to choose from once your body is healed." Britt replies with getting up from his seat in the private room. "I am going to let you get some sleep. By the way has Lt. Judith Materson arrived from France to see how your doing?" He had to asked with arriving this late at the base.

"She was here sir. She stayed awhile before the doctor and nurse had to give me another dose of pain killers. I believe she went to her quarters to get get her beauty sleep." He states with a half crooked smile and a yawn coming on...He differently was exhausted after the last few months having been rough.

"Joe, I will go now and head for my quarters. I will be back sometime later to check up on you. Good night!" As he shakes his hand before leaving the private room.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Lt. Judith Materson wasn't able to sleep. She decided to get dress to see Colonel Joe Gallagher and hoping future husband once he gets the nerve up to ask her to marry him.

Walking out of her quarters with the light rain. She went back inside to get her rain coat to protect her from the elements. She decided to take her jeep over to the hospital at this late hour. And she had a feeling she was going to take some action for when it comes to the sex department.

Arriving at the hospital. She walked inside to speak with the nurse about visiting Colonel Gallagher. "Go ahead inside, General Britt just left twenty minutes ago with his charm. He was going to his quarters to get some rest."

"I appreciate it greatly nurse. Now if you please excuse me." She said with walking down the hall to his private room.

She walked in with the lights this time up full. She went to lock the door when he woke quickly to see Judith. "What do you think your doing?" He asked with a smirk developing on his face.

She got into bed on the other side with his other leg and hip was fine. He was wearing his hospital robe this time with the nurse changing him earlier.

"Now relax Joe, while I work magic with your friend here." She touches down below not knowing on whether he was able to have it get hard with his broken body.

Moments later he was moaning with her mouth on him and making him come quickly. He was breathing hard with the activity he's not done in a few months with Lt. Materson either in the states, England or France. "OMG! That was really amazing sweetie. Now if my body can heal quickly once I am back in the states." He stated with getting his composer back together after what she had done.....

"You will Colonel Joe Gallagher. I have better get out of this bed and unlock the door before a doctor or nurse tries to get inside here." She was able to fix her uniform with going to kiss him before leaving. "I need to go this time with needing my beauty sleep." She and Gallagher chuckled before moving out of his room.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early morning at the hospital. Doctor Keiser came on duty early in order to check on his star patient. It was amazing that he wasn't killed with the crash in the pacific. But thank god the carrier was close by to pick them up or else everyone would of been killed by the freezing waters or sharks.

Checking his chart. There was three notes from last night letting him know that Lt. Judith Materson, and General Ed Britt came late to visit the colonel. He was doing well in spite the pain he was feeling with his right leg and hip. He smiled with placing the chart into the slot.

He knocked first to let the patient know he was coming inside. Gallagher was sitting up with the nurse helping with placing his breakfast tray on his lap without any trouble. "It looks like Joe, your really hungry by the look of that tray." He made the statement to have his now ex commander and friend a little self conscience.

"Come on Doc, lay off! Your always complaining that I was never eating. In spite the fact I was always drinking coffee and smoking too much." He says to placed a smile on doc's craggy face.

"Oh, well! Your going to have a new chief medical doctor when your going to arrive in the states. I suggest Joe when you do get back to let me know the name of the doctor so that I can send your long list of medical files. He's going to have a field day once he gets a hold of you for his first physical."

"It's part of the job with being a commanding officer of the 918th bomber group. I knew what I was getting into when General Britt made me the commander. What more does anybody want out of me? I did my best with what I had to work with at the time during the past two years."

Doc Keiser was shaking his head with his friend telling him off once again. "I understand completely Joe. At least your alive and you have a woman that is very concern for your well being." He made the strong statement.

Meanwhile the nurse had left to check on other patients. While Doc Keiser waited for Gallagher to finished his breakfast so that he can check on his bandages...


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Davis was having his hands full with the report from Donalds having hit the target in Germany. General Britt was coming over as with Doc Keiser with his updated report on Colonel Joe Gallager and other patients having to come back with the Colonel having crashed.

He was shaking his head with trying to understand the full report. Donalds handwriting wasn't all that good at all having to write like a chicken. Major Stovall walked in to let him know that General Britt has arrived wanting an update on the mission.

"Let him in Major Stovall and let me know how many planes for the B'17's will be available the next few days." Captain Davis having to asked very sternly.

"Yes sir, right away." Major Stovall said with walking past General Britt standing with his cane waiting to talk with his stern features.

"Captain Davis congrats on the mission. I didn't get the report on how many were injured and planes shot down." He had to asked with interest and having to sit while Captain Davis had gathered his thoughts.

"Sir we lost only one plane. We were lucky in spite the fact there was very little flack. And there were three injuries with gun shot wounds from the fighters. I am waiting for Doctor Keiser to arrive with a full report." He replies with hearing Major Harvey Stovall walking in with Doctor Keiser.

"General Britt there is a call from the states for you on line two. I believe it's your daughter Melanie." He stated with General Britt taking the liberty to answer the call to speak with his oldest daughter.

"Give me a few moments to speak to her and than I will be able to give my full attention." He says with everyone listening in while they wait.

*****************************************************************************************************

Over at the hospital Colonel Joesph Anson Gallagher was fully awake after his food and washing by the male corpsman. Along with the fact he was finally getting up his nerve to ask Lt. Materson to marry him once he was back at the states with a transport plane going to take him back.

One of the nurses had come in to let him know that he was going to have a visitor. It was going to be Sergeant Sandy Kamansky.

There was a knock on his private room. As the Colonel told Sandy to come on in. He walked in with a limp and wearing bandages on his head from the crash. He was one of five of the walking wounded.

"How are you, Sandy?" He asked with sitting up in bed with his injuries and heavy on the pain killers.

"Much better sir. I see that you're looking better as well?" He replies with deciding to sit down with feeling still a little weak.

"Oh! Yeah Sandy. I can't wait to get out of here and home to the states to begin my work at the State Department and the Air Force Base."

Kamansky eyes perked up when he heard the words Air Force Base.....


	13. Chapter 13

"Sandy, you don't have to give me an answer right away. You're going to need to start your transfer papers. One question Sandy, with all of the ladies your been going out the past three years. Is there anyone special that you might want to have her come with you to the states. I will do my best to work on that issue for you."

"No sir, there is no one. I just haven't been able to find the right woman for my future." He says with sadness in his tone.

"I am very sorry about it Sandy. Do me a favor since your be going back to Operations. Let Major Stovall that I need to speak him about something important. Don't tell him what it's all about Sandy. Ok?" Joe Gallagher says to his best flight engineer and friend.

"I won't sir. By the way my answer to your request is a yes. I will be happy to come with you as your aid at the State Department and the Air Force Base." Sandy responded with placing his cap on and a salute to his ex commanding officer of the 918.

"Great!" Sandy walked out as Gallagher relaxed even though he needed to change his position with his body. Since his right leg and hip was starting to bother him.

Ten minutes later at Operations 

Sergeant Sandy Kamanski walked into the outer office for where he saw Major Stovall working hard on paperwork with trying to get new replacements, spare parts and most of all planes for the next couple of missions ordered by Captain Davis.

He looks up from his paperwork to see Sandy coming in. "What's going on Sergeant?" He asked with taking off his glasses and rubbing his blood shot eyes with being in the air the past few weeks with Colonel Gallagher.

"I just came from the hospital. Colonel Gallagher wishes to speak with you about something important." Sandy responded to wait for his request.

"Do you happened to know on what it might be Sandy?" He asked with being the only one inside Operations with Captain Davis taking a look at his run ways, crews and what ever planes are ready for the missions by Wing Headquarters.

"I have no idea Major. He's waiting for you in his private room with being wide awake." 

"All right Sergeant I will go now. Will you be able to hold down the fort for now until I get back?" He asked with concern that he wouldn't be able to do his job.

"I will be fine Major. Go already before he sends out a scouting party for you." He said with seeing the major chuckle finally to let go some of the tension in his aged body.

BASE HOSPITAL

 

Major Stovall had a headache trying to think about what was on Joe's mind that was so important. He would be finding out soon. He was walking down the hall to his private room of the hospital.

Knocking on the door and walking inside. Since he was told to go on inside once arriving into the hospital.

"Hi, Joe! How are you feeling? Kamansky said it was important that you speak with me right away." He says with urgency in his tone of voice.

"Yeah Harvey! Please lock the door so that we can talk." He stated strongly as his friend locked the door.


	14. Chapter 14

After the Major was told to take a seat near the Colonel's bed. Harvey Stovall was very much anxious to find out on what was on his mind.

Colonel Gallagher started to talk slow this time. He needed the time to be sure that he doesn't forget anything that he needs to ask his friend. "As you know Harvey, I will be leaving sometime tomorrow. I need to know that I had talked to the right people in regard to coming along with me to the state department and the Washington, D.C. Air Force Base."

"Ok Joe. And what is it you want me to since my son is back to me?" He asked with breaking out with a rare smile on his face.

"I want you to come with me to the states and work as my aid. You're going to be able to fly when ever possible at the base and working on the different projects, a lot of them mostly top secret. I need to know that I will have the best people available. It's why I have asked Sergeant Sandy Kamansky to come along. I will be talking to Doctor Keiser about the same thing, as with Colonel Bailey and his co-pilot Captain Robert Neville."

"I am flattered that you asked me Joe. I will go with you. However I will need to file my transferred papers until the base is able to get someone to take my place." He said with pride and happiness in his over all step.

"I am happy about your decision Harvey. Your going to like with getting out of the line of fire with all of the missions and coming home with several planes destroyed and men killed because of it." He said with sadness in his tone of voice.

"What is the salary going to be once we are back in the states?" Major Stovall asked with living on the salary that is barely keeping anyone living off it.

Gallagher had to laughed at that question. "Ten times more than what you're getting now. I haven't taken a look at the amounts. My father had told me that there is a good chance your be making more then $20,000 a year." He said with a straight face.

"You have got to be kidding Joe? Never the less my decision is made and I just hope now you will be able to recover from your injuries?"

"I will in time, Harvey." Gallagher says with asking his friend to help him in the bed with getting into a different position. His right leg and hip was beginning to hurt once again.

"Do I need to call for a nurse and see on whether you need any further medication?" His friend asked with great concern with moving him a little to help with his request.

"It's ok. I can't be over dosing on medication or else I will be come addicted to the stuff. Thanks any way. However you can see on whether Doc Keiser is around so that I can talk with him in regard to the offer."

"Sure Joe." He gets up to leave his private room to look for the Chief Medical Officer.


	15. Chapter 15

Doctor Frank Keiser was standing at the nurses desk writing notes on another patient in the east ward. He was tired and needed to go off duty. Doctor Douglas would be arriving any time soon. Now that the emergency is over with all of the planes back and Colonel Gallagher.

He looked u to see Major Stovall looking tired as well after a long few days. "Harvey how are you ?" He asked in his gruff tone of voice with having to be exhausted.

"I am fine doc. I just came from seeing Joe in his room. He wants to see you about something really important. And it has nothing to do with his health at this time." He replies with touching the back of his neck as a show of friendship.

"All right I will go see him now. I am waiting for my relief Doctor Douglas to take over. I have been on duty a long time and I need to get off my feet." He responded with walking away from the Major to see his friend and boss....

Gallagher was sitting up relaxing for a chance without the pain. It would seem the medication that he was given was working once again into his blood stream. Doc Keiser knocks first before walking inside to see his friend looking so much better.

"Well! Look at you. You're looking so much better as compared for when we first brought you in from the crash site. What's going on Joe that was really important?" As he takes a chair from the back wall to sit down to rest his puppies...

"Since I am heading for the states. I will be needing to put together a staff to work with me either at the state department, air force base or the hospital. I need my best people available and don't worry about salary. You and everyone else will be getting paid quite well. Frank, would you be interested in coming along to get away from all of the blood shed from the war?"

"When do you need my decision Joe? I just can't leave right away. I would need to find a replacement worthy of what I am able to do as Chief Medical Officer."

"Take Your time Frank. You can call me in the states with your decision. I will probably be leaving tomorrow with hoping that the rain and fog lets up any time soon."

"It's bad outside Joe. Its been getting worst the last six hours and I don't think Captain Davis would even consider sending any planes up in this soup." Doc said with sarcasm in his tone and demeanor.

"I understand Frank. I have two more people to talk with and I need to speak with Colonel Bailey and Major Anthony Edwards both pilots. Harvey and Sandy have already agreed to coming to the states once their transferred papers have cleared."

"Ok Joe, I have made my mind up. I will come with you to the states. I will need any information you can give me about the hospital I will be working in. Is it near the Air Force Base of the State Department?" He asked....

"It's inside the Air Force Base and it's big. Your going to be working a lot of people having worked in England, France and even Germany. I am glad Frank, you will be on my staff. Thanks!"


	16. Chapter 16

Colonel Gallagher was glad that he was able to discuss the issue with his friends. Right now after Doctor Keiser had left his private room. He needed to rest and sleep a little, as it was catching up with him with talking to everyone accept the two pilots. He will talk with them later once he wakes up from his nap.

He didn't bother to call in the nurse to help lower the bed to help him sleep better. Right now he wasn't in any sort of pain to bother. He closed his eyes to fall asleep only to wake later to see the most beautiful green eyes looking down at him.

"Judith, how long have you been watching me in that chair?" He asked with looking at his black wrist watch on his left arm.

"Only a few moments Joe. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Doc Keiser told me that I can come inside and be quiet until you woke up. He said something that the medication they gave you has been helping a great deal." She said with getting up from her seat to bend over to kiss him tenderly.

"I was able to talk with Harvey, Kamansky and Keiser with asking them to come with me on my staff in the states. I have Colonel Bailey and another Captain Anthony Brothers my co-pilot most of the time. If your able to see them sweetie. Please let them know when you have the chance."

"I will see to it Joe. So tell me how are you feeling overall?" She wiped a strain of hair from his forehead.

"Considered the medication they have given me. Right now I don't feel all that bad Judith. Otherwise I will be needing your help with moving into a different position and lowering the bed a little." He asked in a soft tone and with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure sweetie. Anytime I can help to get you into a more comfortable spot. By the way the fog and rain had gotten worst. My rain coat was left in the front before coming to see you. Any one that goes outside is going to get drenched to the gills." She responded with another kiss to his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

In and out during the day. Colonel Gallagher was able to speak with three of his pilots. Captain Fowler his co-pilot for most of the missions the past two years agreed to the idea. he wanted out very badly as with Colonel Bailey. Otherwise Captain Anthony Barrows decided to stay with the bomber group. He had wished him all of the best with his new life in the states.

At Operations Major Harvey Stovall was very busy with getting all of the transfers out to the proper officers and have them processed quickly. Only the rain and fog is lifted. The transport plane will be ready to take Colonel Gallagher home with Lt. Judith Materson. She will no doubt be back to England in a few weeks to finish up her work for General Britt and Major General Maxwell Gallagher of the State Department.

Doc Keiser came into his patient's room to see on whether he could handle a wheel chair and take him to the mess hall instead of being coup up in his room. He agreed with Lt. Materson to push him to the Officer's mess hall. He would be able to eat anything he wants with-in reason.

"I like Doc's idea to get you out of the room for a little while Joe. I know being coup up doesn't sit well with your personality." She stated with a wide smile and among other things that is on her mind.

"Yes, I agree Judith. However I am starving with my stomach starting to rumble on me. And don't worry, I will try to steer clear of the coffee with all of the medication I have been taking for the pain."

"Good idea. We are here Joe. Watch yourself while I push in the door to get inside." He was able to take in a deep breath into his lungs before going inside to the smells of all types of foods that the two cooks was making. "I will find us a table with just one seat to make it easier for you to eat your food."

"Thanks, I am just fine Judith. This table will be just fine. When you go up please pick me out eggs, bacon and potatoes with juice and plenty of water." He said with his nostrils smelling all of the great foods int his room.

"Any toast with butter or margarine?" She asked with having to be starved herself. She would work on his tray first and bring it over, afterwards she would begin with hers making it easier.

"Yes please with margarine Judith. Thank you for helping me out." He responded with a smirk on his face.

"No problem Joe. I will be right back with your tray. Just relax Joe." She walked away from him to gather up the different foods that the cooks have placed in hot trays.


	18. Chapter 18

He was feeling better after eating his food on the tray. Thanks to Judith and his future wife. He was smiling while watching her eat as well. She was shoveling the food down her throat like there was no tomorrow.

She looks up at him feeling guilty about something. "What's wrong Joe?" She asked with taking a sip of her diet coke in front of her.

"Nothing! I have never seen a woman that could eat a great deal and never gain an ounce of weight." He says with bending over to place a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Just lucky I guess!" She said it with a slight smirk on her face. "When I get you out of this hospital and home back to the states. I will be sure to be taking care of you when ever possible I am around."

"So far we are grounded with the heavy rain and fog. Even the bombers are not even able to get off the ground. I can understand why the ground crews are bored as hell with nothing to do accept eat, sleep or drink." He stated to Judith with agreeing to what was said.

"Joe, you need anything else to eat before I bring you back to your room?" She had to asked with wanting to sleep with being exhausted herself.

Padding his stomach. "That's it for me, Judith. And the way your looking right now. We both could use some shuteye."

"I am tire. I am just barely able sweetie to keep my eyes opened." She replies with getting up to clean up the rest of their garbage.


	19. Final chapter

It was two days later when Colonel Gallagher with Lt. Materson on board the transport plane were able to say goodbye to everyone. Even though soon with those having been asked to work with him in the states will be arriving as well with their transfer papers sent into the proper office to be signed and process.

Major General Maxwell Gallagher had called the base to find out on when the transport plane had taken off. Captain Davis was speaking with him from Base Operations and his office. "Yes sir. The transport plane had taken off an hour ago with being a few minutes with taking off. We had to be sure to have all traffic diverted with an up and coming mission to Germany."

"Thank you, Captain Davis. I highly appreciate this a great deal. By the way good luck with your up and coming mission. I understand it's highly classified and top secret?" He says over the phone since the call was being scrambled by top officials.

"Oh yeah General. We are going to have 22 planes up in the air with the Piccadilly Lily being her last mission as well before being retired and sent to the Air Force Base in Washington, D.C." He replies with great pride for when it comes to this particular plane the tenth version bearing her name.

"Excellent! Good luck with the mission Captain Davis. I will stop chewing your ear out with ending this call. Take care." He hangs up from inside his office from the State department.

ON BOARD THE TRANSPORT PLANE

Colonel Joesph Anson Gallagher was feeling safe and sound with having to leave the 918th bomber group after two years of the commander after taking over with the death of General Frank Savage. His life was going to change for the better now with a new position in the states with training pilots at the Air Force Base in Washington, D.C. and other duties involving top secret programs.

He also has a future with Lt. Judith Materson. 

THE END OF THIS STORY.....


End file.
